


Immortal Infatuation

by Misst2018, PeachySav



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: 1918, Attraction, Blood and Gore, Canon - Video Game, Confusion, Doctor/Patient, England (Country), F/M, Fanfiction, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Jonathan Reid - Freeform, London, Love, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Romance, Scary, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Suspense, Tags Are Hard, Temptation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Vampyr, VideoGame, Violence, side relationship, vampire, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misst2018/pseuds/Misst2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachySav/pseuds/PeachySav
Summary: The streets of London are always bustling with trouble. If you're not harassed by the Priwen guards, you're probably running away from night stalkers and the Wet Boot Boys or staying home to avoid the epidemic. You lived on these dangerous streets, trying to steer clear of every possible problem. One fateful night, you encounter a malevolent being but something miraculous happens. You are saved by a complete stranger that has an enticing, mysterious aura. Your heart longs to know more but your mind is skeptic. How will you fare against this strange, yet handsomely dashing savior?*This story is based off the bad (not the worst) ending of Vampyr*This is a co-written fanfiction with @Misst2018.Based on Dontnod Entertainment's game, Vampyr.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow fell from the ominous grey sky, coating the cobblestone in pure sheets of white. The cold wind caressed my (s/c) cheeks like a ghostly hand. I released an inaudible sigh as I looked around at my surroundings. The usual sight greeted my (e/c) orbs; the streets were cluttered with mangled, dead bodies and the ill who were too far gone for any type of rehabilitation. This is what has become of the once proudly blossoming and evergreen country, England. Oh, my sweet England... I never would have thought the flu would cause you to lose your wit and integrity. I grimace slightly at the thought as I continued my journey to my small, but wholesome home. The keys jingled melodically in the pockets of my tattered dress. The dress was once (f/c) but it has faded since I bought it. Looking around, I noticed the weathered sign of The Turquoise Turtle. The once bustling pub that echoed with laughter and joy is now quiet and eerie. The owner, Tom Watts, has always been such a nice guy, despite the rumors of manslaughter. It seemed that everyone who lived in London had a major flaw. A good friend of mine, Dyson Delaney, was outside of the pub, drunk as always. I heard a burp escape his lips as he stumbled around carelessly. His brown eyes trailed to my small figure and a grin formed on his lips.

"Out so late, (Y/n)?"

"I could ask the same, Dyson."

"C'mon, you know I'm always here, drinking my life away," he laughed.

"You must take better care of yourself. I worry about you."

"Don't worry about me," he said, taking a swig from a bottle, "You should get home. Things have been unpredictable in these parts of town."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you another time, good friend," I smiled.

"Be careful. See ya."

After saying goodbye to Dyson, I continued my walk to my home. I longed to get under the warm covers of my bed; to relax. As the days go on, my body aches more from work. Working alongside Camellia is enjoyable, yet dangerous. Whitechapel was no better than The Docks; there was more sickness and corruption. I grew a variety of flowers in my home but my favorite is the (favorite flower). It is almost impossible to grow flowers outside due to the erratic weather conditions. I turned the corner and heard a shrill screech. Whipping my head in all directions, I tucked my (h/l), (h/c) locks behind my ears. In the middle of the street was a creature, not a man. It was a humanoid. The creature was crouched down in front of a body; a mangled, mutilated corpse that was half-eaten. Bloody flesh was in the creature's hands as it screamed at the top of its lungs. Biting my lips nervously, I took a step back to take another way home. Something snapped beneath my foot, catching the creature's attention. My heartbeat raced anxiously as fear coursed through my veins. It stood up menacingly and stared at me with an unreadable expression. The creature appeared rotting and unnatural. Open flesh wounds coated its body, as well as bruises. A vile, piercing howl escaped its decaying lips. There was only one thing to do; run. My feet did a pivot turn and carried me as fast as they could. Shaky breaths escaped my lips, as well as cries of help.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!"

My cries were heard by none and ignored. I looked over my shoulder to see the creature running after me at a non-human pace. It was almost at my neck, reaching its arms out to grab me. A burning sensation greeted my arm, followed by a groan of pain. It had scratched me but not too deep. Luckily, I still had enough stamina left in me. Dodging it's attempt to grasp me, I pushed my legs to run faster. Tears pricked the corners of my (e/c) eyes. Was this really going to be my death? Why must it be me? Disregarding my thoughts, I focused on the route ahead of me. It was blocked off. My heart sank immediately at the unfortunate sight. Priwen guards had locked the gate for 'our own protection.' It wasn't the real reason; they wanted to imprison us in one area to flaunt their power. Reaching the gates, I bang on them desperately and scream for help.

"SOMEBODY! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

My cries only greet the ears of the deaf. I heard the creature screech behind me. Looking behind me, I saw it was only a couple feet away. Its sharp teeth were blood-stained. Soon, they would be stained with my blood. My body shivered from fear as I cowered near the gate. I was overpowered. This is my end. Closing my eyes, I prepared for my untimely death. A sturdy grip was placed on my shoulder but it soon retracted, followed by a blood-curdling screech. I could hear sloshing noises, as well as grunts. Something dripped repeatedly onto the road and smelled awful. I opened one eye curiously. Blood soaked the cement and a mysterious man held the creature by its neck. The creature was unresponsive and made no noise. Aggressively throwing the creature to the ground, the rather handsome man wiped the creature's blood from his lips. Opening both of my eyes, I gazed at him in wonder. This stranger was abnormally handsome. His clothes appeared to be well-refined, as well as his appearance. He must be a wealthy man. Why is he in these parts of town? He extended a helping hand toward me. Questions raced through my mind. Should I trust him? Does he want to mug me? Who is he? Why would a stranger save me? Why is he even here?

The man interrupted my thoughts, "My lady, are you injured in any way? Do you require medical assistance?"

"W-Who are you?"

"Excuse my informalities, I am Doctor Jonathan Reid. I heard you crying for help. I couldn't let you get butchered mindlessly by that creature."

"Oh... Thank you, Dr. Reid. I am not sure if I need medical assistance," I replied, taking his hand.

"Are you experiencing any form of pain?"

"Well, I think the creature may have scratched me."

"Let me take a look, please."

Nodding, I pulled up my sleeve to reveal five gashes. Fresh blood was collecting in each gash. He examined my arm inquisitively. His expression was unreadable. His blue eyes were filled with hunger and self-discipline. He seemed to be holding something back. Biting his lip slightly, he pulled out a small, medical kit from his bag. He applied a light blue serum on my wounds, causing me to wince in pain.

"W-What did you do?"

"It's rubbing alcohol combined with neomycin sulfate, polymyxin B sulfate, and bacitracin zinc. I used this on my wounded allies in the War."

"I see... you fought in The Great War?"

"Yes, that's where I acquired most of my medical skills," he replied, bandaging my wound in gauze.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid. Thank you for saving me and tending to my wounds."

"You're welcome. Please let me know if you need assistance at any time. May I ask why you are roaming the streets at a late hour?"

"I was working overtime today. I was heading home until I was attacked by that creature."

"I see," he said, thinking a bit, "I can accompany you to your house if it is fine with you, my lady?"

"I would appreciate it," I smiled warmly.

Pulling down my sleeve, I walked in the direction of my house. He followed beside me quietly. I glanced over at him and admired his features; his luscious lips, his mystifying eyes, his mysterious attitude, his abnormally pale skin, his tailored outfit, his well-groomed beard, and his fashionable haircut. It is almost strange how such a dashing, young man saved me at this dangerous hour of the night. He was practically my savior.

"If you do not mind me asking," he interrupted the silence, "Where do you work?"

"I am a florist in Whitechapel. I work with Camellia if you know her. She is mute but I communicate with her through body language."

"Being a florist must be a tough job during these times, I assume?"

"Yeah. I still enjoy it. Botany has always been a field of interest."

"It's our passions that push us through these rough times. How did you meet that creature?"

"I was on my way home. I wish I could've defended myself... I never felt so helpless. There was no weapon in sight. All I have is a bunch of (favorite flowers)."

"It is not your fault. Don't worry about it, you are safe now. May I know your name, my lady."

"(Full name). Most people call me (nickname) but I prefer my first name. Please, address me by my first name. I do not mind at all, Dr. Reid," I said in a slight whisper.

"(Y/n), what a lovely name," he said.

"T-Thank you," I replied, slightly blushing at his compliment.

We walked in complete silence after our small conversation. Dr. Reid seemed like a humble and mysterious man so far. His kind is very rare. If it were to be somebody like Clay Cox, he would leave me for dead. Better yet, he would sacrifice me so that he could protect himself like the selfish, foolish bastard he is. My hands shivered a bit from the cold. I rubbed them together to generate warmth but it wasn't sufficient. I felt the heat from Dr. Reid's gaze as I sighed inwardly. I had barely enough money to afford a nice winter coat during this time. Clearing his throat, he took off his long trench coat. I looked up at his large stature curiously. His facial expression appeared emotionless but his eyes held a hint of emotion; care.

"Please wear my coat, (Y/n). I don't want you to suffer from hypothermia."

"It's okay, Dr. Reid. Don't wo-"

"I insist that you wear it," he cut off my words.

He slipped the trench coat onto my small figure. His warmth was still radiating in the long article of clothing. I embraced the warmth, as well as the welcoming scent of his cologne. In the distance, I saw my small, quaint home. I pulled out my pair of house keys. Dr. Reid heard the jingle of the keys in my hand and glanced down at me.

"Are we near your home, (Y/n)?"

"Yes, that is my home. It's nothing special really," I said, pointing toward it.

"I see. It is a nice, small home; perfect for a small family or individual."

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, it's just hard to upkeep during these dangerous times."

He nodded slightly and remained silent. As soon as we reached my porch, I inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The lock clicked loudly and I opened the door. My living room was dimly lit by a single oil lamp that glowed sinisterly. Grabbing the box of matches on my dining table, I lit one and ignited another oil lamp in the kitchen. I blew out the match quickly and threw it in the garbage can. Dr. Reid looked around curiously.

"May I sit down on your couch, my lady?"

"Of course. Please, call me (Y/n)," I smiled.

"My apologies, (Y/n)," he said before sinking into my couch.

I set my bag down in a dining chair and pulled out a small vase of (favorite flowers). Originally, I planned on keeping them in my room. However, a pang of guilt tugged at me. How could I ever repay Dr. Reid for saving my life? I do not have money but surely he will appreciate these flowers. Walking toward the couch, I set the vase on the end table. I was about to open my mouth before he asked a question.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few more questions, (Y/n)? I am interviewing people about their thoughts on the plague."

"Yes, I see no problem," I said, sitting beside him.

Looking into my eyes, he sternly asked, "Do you know what creature was chasing you?"

His words seemed to ring in my ears as I responded, "No, I have no idea. It could be... a vampire? I would have never imagined a vampire to look like it though."

"What image comes to mind when you hear the word 'vampire'?"

"I think of Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula. Stoker described them to be enticing, human-like creatures of the night. They had the wits of humans, maybe even superior. Also, they are known to be immortal and thirsty for blood. It's all they feed on."

"Ah, Dracula is a great novel. I read it while serving in the war. Stoker is a very detailed author. His work is quite admirable and... truthful," he said, whispering the last word.

"Stoker was a genius, indeed. If you don't mind, Dr. Reid, may I know what part of town you are from?"

"I have lived in the West End for a large portion of my life. Often times, I visit Pembroke hospital to aid the doctors and patients for medical assistance."

"Ah, you're a wealthy man like I had suspected. That explains your refined appearance."

"I maintain my appearance the best I can. How is your wound now? Is it painful at all?"

"It is a bit painful," I replied, touching my bandaged arm.

"May I check it?"

"Sure. You are the doctor."

He gently grasped my arm and pried the bandage off with a swift movement. The gashes had not healed over yet since the fresh air caused blood to form again. He made the same facial expression from earlier; as if he hungered for something. Skeptically, I watched him as he cocked his head to the side to avoid the scene. Surely, doctors would be able to handle the sight of blood, right? What if... he is a vampire? No way. I shook my head at the absurd thought. It cannot be possible, he acts nothing like a vampire. Vampires are vicious, vile creatures; Dr. Reid is not one of them. He is a human.

"Dr. Reid, is every-"

Suddenly, I was cut off by his sapphire orbs locking with mine. His gaze was so mesmerizing; it was like staring into the vast ocean. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. His hand snaked up my hand and to my waist. There wasn't anything I could do. I was paralyzed for an unknown reason. A sense of fear ran down my spine, causing my breath to hitch. He brought his face closer to mine while keeping the intense gaze. My vision gradually began to blur. I saw him open his mouth to reveal his teeth. His canines appeared to be large and sharp. There was no other evidence needed; Dr. Reid is a vampire. I tried to release a scream but nothing except a slight gasp escaped my (s/c) lips. My nerves were filled with terror. A reassuring thought lingered in the back of my mind. Perhaps my vision is tricking me. Dr. Reid may have applied a medicine that instantly causes these effects; shock, blurriness of vision, and anxiety. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. A cold hand caressed the back of my neck and his face came closer to my neck. His finger traced my jugular vein in such a sensual way. Two sharp objects grazed the surface of my neck, eliciting a wince from the sudden sensation. Dr. Jonathan Reid is a vampire. There were no doubts in my mind now. All I can do is await on my impending death. Suddenly, he pulled away from my neck. The room seemed to come to light again as my vision began to adjust back to normal. Blinking rapidly, I looked around the room in confusion. What just happened? Was I daydreaming?

"What happened?"

Dr. Reid bandaged my wound back up, ignoring my question. I was a bit irritated by his sudden change of attitude. What happened to his gentleman manners. I inwardly huffed in agitation as I repeated my question.

"What happened?"

I caught Dr. Reid's attention successfully this time. His curious, blue orbs held contact with my (e/c) hues. A pale, cold hand caressed my cheek and pulled me closer. The sensation of his hand felt so welcoming. His thumb grazed against my lips as I continued to stare into his eyes. They seemed to be... reminiscing something... but what?

"You remind me so much of my Elizabeth; your attitude, the fierce look in your eyes, your kind heart, and even your scent."

"What are you... talking about, Jonathan?"

"(Y/n)," he intertwined his fingers with mine, "Are you... the same as I?"

"I... I don't know... Dr. Reid, you are a... vampire. I am a human," I whispered a bit fearful.

His eyes widened at my statement and he quickly retracted his hand. My eyes scanned his body curiously. He seemed a bit shocked and tense. Did I unveil his secret? Dr. Reid swiftly stood up and grabbed his bag. A bit of fright was in his blue orbs. Does this confirm his status as a vampire?

"Your wounds should clear up within a couple of days. They seem to be healing just fine."

"D-Dr. Reid-"

"I must go," he cut me off while putting his trench coat back on, "I will come back soon to check on your wounds."

"W-What did you mean about Elizabeth? How do I remind you of her? Who is she?"

"I apologize, (Y/n). I was mumbling about nonsense. The lack of sleep seems to be affecting my ability to speak."

"Before you go, this is for you."

I walked toward him and set the small vase of (favorite flowers) in his hand. He looked down at it in awe and examined the flowers. Clearing his throat, his gaze shifted toward me.

"Thank you, (Y/n)."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do to repay you back honestly," I whispered as my cheeks began to heat up in a bashful manner.

"See you soon, my lady."

Dr. Reid quickly exited my house, prompting me to go after him. I swung the front door open in an erratic manner but saw no sign of him. Where could he have gone so quickly? Who is Elizabeth? Why did he touch me in such... an affectionate way? I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as I looked around. There was no sign of the gentleman. Sighing, I went back inside and locked the door. Dr. Reid... who was he really? Why was his presence so enticing; so seducing? My heart and mind longed to know more about the mysterious man. What mystery could he be harboring? Is he really a creature of the night? A vampire? Why is my mind so set onto this gentleman? Am I infatuated... with an immortal? What kind of woman am I, to have an interest in a blood-sucking creature? Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen to prepare my supper for the night. The thoughts of Jonathan did not cease to escape my mind. Could he possibly be a vampire? What is he? What did he mean by seeing me soon? Am I his chosen prey? I can't be prey... He did mention an Elizabeth. Was she his lover or another victim? Eventually, time will unfold his secrets. Then, I will know who and what Jonathan really is.


	2. Part II: Immortal Temptation

Disease, death, and despair have always been common in my life. Every day, there was another body mangled at The Docks, dried of its blood or torn to shreds like a carcass. It was worse where I live, which is near the water’s edge. The smell of rotting flesh was always so strong, often corrupting the flowers that I leave sitting on my porch. Sighing to myself, I hung up more lilies, roses, and petunias on my front door. These flowers were meant to mourn the dead, as well as give life to this grim part of town and deter the stench of death. I pushed my (h/l), (h/c) locks behind my ears and picked up a small bag of potting soil. The wind tickled my (s/c) cheeks and caused my (f/c) dress to press against my shivering silhouette. It was rather cold on this day. Yesterday, there was a severe thunderstorm. Ichabod Throgmorton always said thunderstorms are signs of omens from vampires. Vampires… Jonathan Reid. Was he really a vampire, a creature of night and sin? He was so cold, yet so desirable. He is a man shrouded by mystery and perhaps it's only a facade. Tuning myself out of my thoughts, I felt a pair of eyes watching me, analyzing my every action. I released a shaky breath as I thought the worst. Could it be another one of those creatures, a skal? I don’t even have a weapon. I grabbed one of my clay pots to use as a weapon and bit my lip nervously. A cold hand gripped my waist, causing me to yelp and drop the pot. However, the pot did not hit the floor. Looking over to my side, I saw another hand had caught it. The hand placed it back into my empty hands. Looking up, I was greeted by two sapphire orbs that belonged to a familiar figure. I released a sigh of relief, realizing it was only Geoffrey. I turned around to fully face him and crossed my arms.

 

“You scared me again, Geoffrey,” I said, pouting.

 

“Sorry love, I just finished killing some bloody leeches in the area and figured I would visit you,” he replied.

 

“It's fine,” I smiled, “Would you like to come in?”

 

**Geoffrey’s POV**

 

This woman is phenomenal. Her (e/c) orbs remind me of the vast, colorful skies and oceans. The sound of her voice is such a beautiful, treasured melody. Hearing her speak my name makes my dead heart beat again. She makes me feel… alive… a state that I once was. Damn bastard, Jonathan Emmet Reid. How dare he bestow an unwanted disease of immortality and bloodlust unto me? Now, I can never truly love (Y/n). I will live to see eons of progress and she will not. Our love would only wither and crumble like a dying rose. I will never have her in any way, shape, or form. I can only dream of her hand in mine, her lips pressed against mine, and her body in my arms. The anger I have toward Jonathan is immeasurable. He has stripped her away from me. It is possible I could turn her into the same creature as I, but I cannot. I do not wish for her to suffer the same fate as I, for it is a lifetime of despair. 

 

“Yes, I forgot to mention that I brought something for you.”

 

Her (e/c) eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky, “Really? What is it?”

 

I pulled out a small, white box from my pocket. It was covered in a (f/c) lace ribbon. She set the clay pot down and curiously looked at the box. I placed the box in her hands carefully like a dove. She pulled the elegant lace ribbon, unraveling it. Plopping open the box, a gasp escaped her soft, (s/c) lips.

 

“G-Geoffrey… you remembered.”

 

“Of course, I would never forget.”

 

She pulled out a golden pocket watch from the box. On the back, her full name was engraved, as well as her birth date. The sight of her smile caused my lips to curl upward. She had been wanting a pocket watch for a long time. I remember walking with her in the West End and she was gazing at the glass of the jewelry shop. Her eyes were set on the same pocket watch that I had bought. 

 

Looking up at me, she smiled warmly, “Geoffrey… than-”

 

Interrupting her, I placed my hand on her forehead. Her (e/c) orbs started to blur and turn a foggy (e/c). She dropped the pocket watch as her muscles went weak. She stared lifelessly at me, not having a clue what was happening. I never liked using my vampiric abilities, especially not on people I love. However, I cannot resist this time. Leaning in toward her face, I captured her sweet lips with my own. My other hand caressed her tender, (s/c) cheek as I embraced her weak, small figure. My lips melted into hers like honeyed nectar. I savored every second of our sweet kiss. Yet, I knew this was not true. This was all false.  I know I cannot have her, but I can have her lips. I broke away from the kiss and took a few breaths. I had to stop myself before I went too far. Removing my hand from her forehead, I picked up the glistening, golden pocket watch and placed it in the gift box. Glancing up at her, I saw the color return to her eyes again. Looking around, she took in her surroundings and held her head as if she was in pain. I stood back up and looked down at her curiously.

 

“G-Geoffrey… is that you? What happened?”

 

“Nothing too serious, love. You look a bit light-headed, perhaps we should go inside?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Come in.”

 

**Reader’s POV**

 

I swung the door open after I unlocked it, walking inside and sitting on the couch. Geoffrey followed behind me, shutting the door and sitting beside me. He set the gift box on the table in front of me. Geoffrey… he did the same thing that Jonathan had done. I was stunned, immovable under his grip. However, I cannot remember what he did. I just remember Geoffrey's sapphire hues staring deeply into my (e/c) ones. Something isn’t right. What’s going on? Perhaps… he is like Jonathan. My own friend… a vampire? It is possible but how can I confirm this? 

 

Geoffrey interrupted my thoughts, “Did you like the gift?”

 

“O-Oh yes! I love it, thank you again. I wish I can repay you but… I do not have any money to do so,” I whispered embarrassed. 

 

“Money is not a problem, darling. You do not need to repay me in any way.”

 

“All I can do is thank you,” I smiled.

 

I leaned in and embraced Geoffrey. He tensed up from the sudden action and soon wrapped his arms around me. Leaning my head against his chest, I realized that he had no heart beat. There was nothing, he was empty inside. My friend, Geoffrey McCullum… a vampire? How could a vampire hunter become its prey? What kind of twisted irony is this? My brows furrowed in confusion as I pulled away from him. He glanced down at me, curious as to what had alerted me.

 

“Are you okay, (Y/n)?”

 

“Yes, I am,” I lied, “My head just hurts.”

 

“Would you like to rest?”

 

“No… Geoffrey, I need to talk to you about somebody I met.”

 

“Who did you meet?”

 

“This mysterious man… I believed he was a vampire.”

 

“Another bloody leech? Did he hurt you? I’ll kill him,” he said, checking my body for any bite marks or wounds.

 

“No, not at all. Since you’re experienced with vampires, I thought you would know who he is.”

 

Furrowing his brows at the mention of  _ he _ , he asked, “How would you describe this man?”

 

“He was a rather tall and handsome man. He wore a long, grey trench coat and had dashing facial hair. His eyes were blue, a rather icy blue.”

 

“Did you catch his name by any chance?”

 

“... Yes. His name is Jonathan Reid. He is a doctor.”

 

“MY CREATOR?!”

 

“Wha-”

 

“He is a treacherous snake! Alas, a serpent of sin and lies! HOW DARE HE?!”

 

His expression contorted into pure hatred and anger. I have never seen Geoffrey so angry before. What is wrong with him? What did he mean by ‘my creator’? Is it possible that there's a link between Jonathan and Geoffrey? Perhaps, Jonathan turned Geoffrey into a vampire… but why? How?

 

“Geoffrey, I don’t understa-”

 

“I have to go, love. I must return to the Priwen for… important matters.”

 

“Oh, well thank you again for the wonderful gift,” I smiled warmly.

 

Looking down at me, he returned a warm smile, “You’re welcome. See you soon, darling.”

 

Grabbing his bag, he left out the front door. While he was walking out, a letter dropped from his bag. Curious, I walked over to the letter and picked it up. It appeared to have my name on it. Why does Geoffrey have a letter with my name on it? What is the meaning of this? Before I could pry into it, I felt a cold breeze rush in before me. A misty, black fog seeped into my home, causing my (e/c) orbs to look around erratically. In the kitchen, I set my eyes on a familiar figure, Dr. Jonathan Reid. My heart skipped a beat and my face immediately flushed. Had I not noticed him here this entire time? My breath hitched as I looked away in embarrassment. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see-”

 

“No need to apologize, my lady. My behavior a few nights ago was utterly… unacceptable.”

 

“Dr. Reid, what are you talking about?”

 

“I acted in such a vile, ungenteel way. I apologize for my actions.”

 

“It is fine. I did not feel offended at all.”

 

“Thank you, my lady. I have come to deliver this to you.”

 

“Yes? What is it?”

 

Walking over to me, he carried a small vial filled with a blue serum. At first, I was skeptical about the unknown substance. What is that? I have never seen such colorful medicine. He is a doctor, I shouldn’t worry about it. Perhaps he has made another cure?

 

“I have noticed that you suffer from fatigue. Please, take this and do not overexert yourself with work.”

 

Handing me the vial, I replied, “Thank you, Dr. Reid. I’ve been feeling off these past days too… how did you pinpoint my illness?”

 

“A doctor knows everything about his patients, my lady,” he smirked flirtatiously. 

 

“O-Oh, thank you. I appreciate your kindness and concern,” I blushed and smiled warmly.

 

“Please, let me know if I can be of any other service at any time.”

 

Suddenly, an idea crossed my mind, “Actually… I do have a couple questions for you, Dr. Reid. Let’s have a seat.”

 

I sat down at the dining table and Jonathan sat across from me. Between us was a bunch of roses, jasmines, and orchids. Inhaling a deep breath, I stared at Jonathan and admired his handsome features once again. He appeared to be sculpted so perfectly. His icy blue orbs stared into mine, waiting for my voice to break the silence. Tucking a (h/c) lock behind my ear, I interrupted the solemn silence.

 

“Dr. Reid… can you tell me about yourself?”

 

“Is there anything, in particular, you would like to know, my lady?”

 

“Well… what are you?”

 

“I’m a doctor. Why do you ask?”

 

“No… what are you? A human? A vampire?”

 

“My lady-”

 

“Do you know Geoffrey McCullum? Are you his creator? Did you turn him into a vampire as well?”

 

“My lady, please calm do-”

 

“I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS UNANSWERED AND I NEED TO KNOW!”

 

Jonathan stared at me, shocked and curious. He didn’t know how to react to my bombardment of questions. Was I right all along? Is he really a vampire? What is Dr. Jonathan Reid? Have I finally uncovered the truth? Jonathan cleared his throat and stood up. Suddenly, he started to approach me. Biting my lip, I felt my nerves tingle and backed into the wall behind me. Is he going to kill me for unveiling the truth? What can I do? All I can do is cry for help. He is a vampire and by nature, they kill humans. Have I become the prey?

 

“D-Dr. Reid, please don’t do this. P-please...”

 

“My lady, you must calm down. I would not harm you, for I wish nothing against you.”

 

“Are you going to drain me of my life force like the vampire you are? Was that your plan, pretend to be the kind stranger to fool the victim and eat me?”

 

Furrowing his brows, he asserted, “(Full name), I truly wish you no harm. What would give you such a wild, unreasonable idea?”

 

“Tell me, are you really a vampire?”

 

Jonathan stopped in front of me and looked down at me with an unreadable expression. His hand snaked around my waist as his other hand caressed my warm cheek. His hot breath hit against my forehead as I blushed furiously. Could this be my end? Killed by a supposed doctor? I was afraid, yet his embrace was so comforting. My heart fluttered from his chest against my tender breasts. Similar to Geoffrey, I felt no heartbeat. I released a shaky breath and looked up at him. He leaned in closely, his lips grazing against my own. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks instantly. I could tell he didn’t have bad intentions, but they were unexpected. He pressed his lips against mine so gently. Together, we shared a sinful kiss, a kiss between a mortal and an immortal. I reached my hand up to his face and caressed his cheek in a loving manner. The hand on my cheek had moved to my hair, raking it in a loving, careful manner. He began to kiss more roughly, gripping my hair with force. I groaned a bit but accepted his action. Suddenly, my lips felt two, sharp teeth against them. There was no other explanation needed. Jonathan is a vampire. I am sharing a sweet kiss with a creature of the night, a creature of sin, a vampire. Without any warning, Jonathan pulled back and took a deep breath. He noticed my shocked expression and grabbed his items. Quickly, I ran over to him.

 

“Y-You… really are a vampire.”

 

Standing in the doorway, he looked back at me, “It is a divine secret only shared between us, you and I.”

 

Before my eyes, he had vanished into black mist. I walked to the doorway and looked around but saw no sight of the doctor. He really is a vampire, a living, breathing vampire. However, he does not act like one… nor does Geoffrey. How do they sustain their thirst? How is this possible? I silenced my mind and shut the door. Walking toward the couch, I sat down and thought about all the events that had occurred today. It is confirmed that Jonathan is a vampire… but Geoffrey? He remains a mystery. Perhaps it's best if I do not find out his secret but for now… I must keep a secret between Jonathan and I. I will do this for his sake, the vampire’s sake.


	3. Part III: Immortal Obsession

Usually, I wake up to the cries of loved ones mourning their deceased but today, that didn’t happen. It was rather peculiar and relieving, yet disturbing. There was a different aura about today… what could it be? Shaking my head, I get out of bed and release a hearty yawn before walking to the bathroom. The house I lived in was not the best but it was… satisfactory. Matter of fact, all the houses in The Docks are rather unappealing or run down. The Docks are nothing like the West End, where all the filthy rich live. It seems as though all areas except the West End are riddled with chaos. Could there be a connection between the vampire outbreak and an area’s wealth? Could this be a government scheme to drive out the poor citizens so they can expand the wealth to other parts of town? A slight giggle escaped my (s/c) lips as I stripped from my (f/c) gown. I mustn’t give in to the conspiracy theories, for they only sever the trust between the government and the people. After all, the government has provided the Priwen for us. Geoffrey… I wonder how he is. He hasn’t stopped to visit me since a few weeks ago. I often see him passing by during the late hours of the night. He’s a dedicated man, I’m sure it’s nothing personal. Sighing, I let down my (h/l),(h/c) locks and turned on the shower water. The warm water greeting my cold, (s/c) skin was exhilarating as I stepped into the shower. I scrubbed my body with the lemon scented soap and hummed a simple melody. My soft fingers trailed along my skin and grazed the two puncture wounds on my neck. Suddenly, the memory flooded my consciousness as I gasped. I heard the soap in my other hand drop as I recalled the strange event.

 

**5 Days Ago**

 

Smiling warmly, I lit the oil lamp with a match and extinguished the match in a small cup of water. It was stressful and busy today since it was time to weed the flowers. My muscles were so sore and screamed for help with every movement I made. I tied my (h/c) locks back in a loose bun and submerged under the warm, (f/c) blankets. My head gently rested on the white, fluffy pillow as I got into a comfortable sleeping position. Closing my eyes, I attempted to drift off to sleep but something was wrong. Something felt very, very wrong. The flame of the lamp went out and a rush of cold air hit my face. Gasping, I sat up quickly and winced at the sudden pain of my muscles that were strained. Looking around, my (e/c) orbs were only greeted with darkness. Thundering footsteps approached me and creaked the floorboards with every step. Gulping, I tried to remain calm as I backed up to the corner of my bed. Heavy breathing killed the silence, as well as my shaky, fearful breaths. I was completely and utterly paralyzed. There is nothing I can do. Who is this person? Another skal? Geoffrey? Jonathan? No, they would never scare me like this. Who would pull a sick prank like this during such a deadly epidemic? A weight crawled onto the bed and positioned itself in front of me. I couldn’t make out any feature except one, it was tall and menacing. A hand reached out and cupped my cheek. Its coldness caused me to grimace as it caressed my warm cheek. I am trapped. There is only one thing I can do; plead.

 

“P-Please don’t hu-hurt me,” I begged, stuttering in fear.

 

The figure did not respond. My bed creaked as I could feel it’s presence almost hover over my figure. The cold hand trailed down and traced my jugular vein. From the roughness of the figure’s fingers, I could tell it was masculine. It was more evidence to confirm it was either Geoffrey or Jonathan… or somebody else? The figure released a deep sigh and rested its head in the crook of my neck, grazing my soft skin with its sharp incisors. They were definitely fangs. There were two of them.

 

“Plea-”

 

My plead was cut off by a sharp pain in my neck, as well as a yelp. The unknown figure grunted as he dug into my neck with his fangs. I couldn’t do anything… I’m powerless. An airy gasp escaped my (s/c) lips as I felt the life draining from my neck. My body began to feel weak and every breath was gradually becoming slower and slower. My head throbbed with unbearable pain as my vision began to fail.

 

“S-Stop… pl-please,” I begged.

 

The figure tensed as I spoke and withdrew its head from my neck. I felt the warm blood trickle down my neck as my breathing labored. A ripping sound came from the figure’s direction and he placed a cloth-like material against my neck, attempting to stop the bleeding. My (e/c) orbs began to flutter shut as I lost sense of reality. My head was spinning uncontrollably as I groaned in pain. There is nothing more to be done. This is truly the end. (Y/n), drained of blood by a stranger. What a pitiful, dreadful demise. What have I done to deserve this? This is completely unfair. My thoughts soon faded away as I felt my consciousness slip away into nothing.

 

**Present**

 

Closing the front door behind me, I walked outside and admired the warm rays of the sun. The (favorite flowers)s began to bloom in the flower bed below my window. A smile graced my lips as I caressed the gentle petals. They have not bloomed in such a long time. In times like these, they would wither and die, yet they have prevailed. Suddenly, a firm hand was placed on my shoulder, catching my attention. Turning around, my (e/c) orbs met with optimistic, brown ones that were shadowed by a black hat. 

 

“Good morning, (Y/n)! I hope I didn’t scare you,” the brunette smiled.

 

“You didn’t scare me, Lottie. If anything, the epidemic and vampire breakout is much scarier,” I grinned.

 

“Oh, tell me about it! Last night, I thought I was followed by a vampire but a rather dashing man stepped in and saved me!”

 

My ears perked up at her comment, “A man, you say? Who was he?”

 

“Only the handsome leader of the Priwen, Geoffrey McCullum! He is such a handsome man, yet his demeanor is cold. He is not my cup of tea.”

 

I felt my smile drop into a frown. Has Geoffrey been avoiding me? Have I done anything to hurt his feelings? It’s been ages since I have seen him. My heart ached as she swooned about him. I’ve known Geoffrey for a long time, he would never avoid me like this. Does he not cherish our friendship anymore? Perhaps… he has feelings for Lottie? Well, I would see why he would like her… she is a beautiful woman. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart as my face heated up. Why do I feel this way? Geoffrey is only a friend… why do I feel so… jealous? No, I am not jealous. If Geoffrey had feelings for Lottie, he would have told me… right? He mus-

 

“My, (Y/n)! Do you have a fever? Are you alright?” Lottie’s questions snapped me out of my thoughts.

 

“Oh, no! I’m fine rea-”

 

“Perhaps I should take you to the docto-”

 

“NO,” I shouted, “I AM FINE!”

 

Her eyes widened abruptly, “Are you sure? I’m sorry for bothering you about your health.”

 

Exhaling deeply, I replied, “No, I must apologize, Lottie. It's just… I haven’t seen Geoffrey in a while.”

 

“Oh! You know Geoffrey personally?”

 

Nodding, I said, “Yeah… he’s a childhood friend of mine.”

 

“I see what is going on here. You like Geoffrey!”

 

Blushing, I stuttered, “L-Lottie-”

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of, (Y/n),” she giggled, “If you want to see him, I believe he was in the warehouse near the empty boats. Although, I am not sure why he is there… maybe there was a vampire there?”

 

My (e/c) orbs lit up, “R-Really? I should go see him.”

 

“Be careful,” Lottie warned, “He may be fighting off those bloody creatures.”

 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me,” I smiled, “I should go talk to him. I’ll see you later, Lottie.”

 

“See you later and take care. I hope you find Geoffrey,” she returned a smile. 

 

Waving goodbye, I walked toward the western part of The Docks, where the warehouses were. It was usually quiet in this part of town since hardly anybody came here. Expensive liquors and personal possessions were locked up in the warehouses, away from sight. Thiefs always try to break into the warehouses, but they are heavily guarded by the Priwen. There is a lot of vampiric activity near the warehouses, so there is no doubt Geoffrey will be here. Looking around, I spotted a crimson trail of blood leading behind a small warehouse. Suddenly, a shrill scream cut the air, followed by a loud crunching sound. The scream sounded so familiar… almost like the skal that Jonathan had rescued me from. Perhaps… Jonathan was there? I haven’t seen him either in a lengthy time. Like Geoffrey, he passes by my house often, carrying medicine and delivering it to sick citizens. Yet, he hasn’t checked up on me ever since the day he kissed me. His kiss was delicate and so sweet. In a sense, it was almost seducing, yet sinful. It was a secret only shared between us. The shriek became louder and in response, I covered my ears and groaned. What is causing those shrieks of pain? What could the poor creature or being be experiencing that is so painful? Tucking my (h/c) locks behind my ear, I curiously crept toward the warehouse. My mind told me to stay away, yet my heart beckoned me to investigate. What if a person is being killed? Could I save them, possibly? Jonathan saved me from the skal, so I should repay that debt to somebody in need. Looking around, I saw a stray brick and picked it up. I removed my hand from my ear and noticed the shriek had seized completely. Instead, I heard a few heavy grunts and a sigh. They sounded rather… humane. No creature could produce such sounds like that. 

 

“I know you are there,” a voice interrupted, “I can smell you.”

 

My heart sank upon hearing those words. I pressed myself against the warehouse’s tin wall and looked around. The voice came from behind the warehouse and I was almost a couple feet away from the corner. I could peek my head around the corner to see the owner of the voice, but I was paralyzed. I was too afraid to move. The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn’t pinpoint who the owner was. It was rather cold and deep, like the ocean itself. Gulping, I ignored my fears and crept closer. The corner was a few inches away now. Clenching the brick closely, I took in a deep breath and peeked from around the corner. The sight in front of me was utterly bone-chilling and shocking as I dropped my brick in response. My (e/c) orbs were laid upon a vampire, who was digging his fangs into a freshly killed skal. The vampire noticed my presence and dropped his kill, staring into my eyes with icy blue orbs. His pupils dilated in shock as a gasp escaped his lips. No, it can’t be. He was really a vampire. Geoffrey McCullum: my longtime friend turned into a vampire. No, this must be a joke. How could a vampire hunter become the prey that it seeks? This makes no sense. How could Geoffrey fall victim to his prey? Is this why he avoids me? To hide the fact he is a bloody leech? It almost seems that my unanswered questions have now been fulfilled. 

 

“(Y/n)... it’s not what yo-”

 

“G-Geoffrey… y-you’re a vampir-”

 

“Please, (Y/n). Come here. I won’t hurt you,” he assured me as dropped his sword.

 

“But Geoffrey… you told me to avoid your kind,” I said in an almost whisper.

 

“I would never mean you any harm.”

 

My heart ached as my mind was spinning from confusion. Could I trust Geoffrey? I trusted Jonathan but… something feels wrong. He was just feeding off another being. How would I know if he dropped his prey and now craved human blood? Why would he beckon me to him? Am I his new prey? I know Geoffrey is a good man but I cannot take any chances. Jonathan seems to have a way to suppress his undying thirst but Geoffrey may not. Biting my lip nervously, I backed up.

 

“I can’t… I have to go.”

 

“(Y/n)-”

 

Ignoring him, I ran and didn’t dare to look back. My heart raced in fear and confusion. I was not mad at Geoffrey for anything. Rather, I was terrified, terrified of what could potentially happen. Carelessly, I tripped over my dress and fell onto the rocky ground. Groaning, I struggled to stand back on my feet. Looking down, I noticed a few cuts and bruises that had resulted from my tumble. Mentally, I cursed at myself. The pain surged in my cuts, but I tried my best to ignore it. Lifting my (f/c) dress up from the ground, I breathed heavily and continued to run until I was about ten feet away from the warehouse. Panting heavily, I stopped to catch my breath and looked around. There was nobody in sight. Reassuring myself that I am fine, I took in a deep breath. I should go home now, it’s not good to stay outside past 10 p.m. Standing back up, I turned around but collided into another being. Soft fabric greeted my cheek as my eyes widened. Looking up, I met the same, blue gaze as earlier. 

 

“G-Geoffrey, ple-”

 

His index finger hushed my voice as they pressed against my (s/c) lips. He didn’t utter a word while staring down at me. His eyes wandered around my body, analyzing my bruises and cuts. His brows furrowed in worry as he released a sigh. What does he plan on doing to me? Am I bleeding? Glancing down curiously, I noticed a few droplets of blood ooze from my wounds. Oh no. No. This can’t be. Surely, he will smell the scent and his primal, vampiric urges will go into effect. No, this cannot happen. Glancing at him, I noticed he wore a worried expression rather than a hungry one.  

 

“Don’t worry, I will take care of you.”

 

Before I could respond, I felt his hand cover my forehead and eyes. My vision instantly went black and my knees felt ready to give out. What is he doing to me? Before I could get a chance to act, I felt my mind slip away from consciousness and into a deep slumber. 


	4. Part IV: Immortal Attraction

My head throbbed with pain and dizziness. My vision was blurred and all I could see were hazy bright lights. Releasing a confused groan, I tried to tilt my head to look around but a sharp pain coursed through my neck. A painful yelp escaped my lips as mumbled voices echoed throughout the room. My (e/c) orbs darted around and my heart rate began to increase. Where am I? What happened? Who is there? Rapid beeps echoed in my ears and a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. In my vision, there was a blurry, pale man staring at me with his icy blue orbs. I felt my lips curl upon the sight and my heart skipped a beat. The tune of my heart throbbing echoed into my ears followed by the rapid beats as the man brought his blurred hand to my face to cup my cheek. His touch was so cold, so sinisterly cold. It was inhumanely cold, yet it felt welcoming. 

 

“J-Jonathan,” I stuttered weakly.

 

“You… calm… heart… lose… blood.”

 

His speech was distorted and I could barely understand his sentence. Am I… losing too much blood? What the hell happened to me? Angrily, I furrowed my brows and tried to sit up, but the man’s grip was too strong. Looking around, I noticed another masculine figure in the corner of the room. A long, blurred object was resting in his hand as his hazy, green orbs rested on my figure. A small gasp escaped my lips as my memories rushed into my consciousness. Geoffrey?! He is a vampire! My suspicions were true all along! The hunter has become his prey!

 

Mindlessly, I blurted out, “Geoffrey, you are a vampi-”

 

Quickly, Jonathan’s pale hand slapped against my lips, stopping the flow of words from my mouth. My (e/c) orbs widened as I stared at Geoffrey. He seemed so emotionless and cold. His gaze flickered to the floor as he relaxed his shoulders. His brows furrowed and I heard a sigh escape his chapped, pale lips. A twinge of guilt struck my heart, causing me to bite my rosy, (s/c) lip nervously. Oh dear… have I found out his secret? Was this the reason for his absence in my life? Was he planning to tell me? Oh, Geoffrey… I’m so sorry. I felt the corners of my lips twitch into a frown. Damn, my curiosity! Why did I have to find him in that alley? 

 

“(Y/n),” Jonathan’s soft voice interrupted my thoughts, “You… must rest.”

 

“N-No,” I stuttered, “I have… to apologize… to Geof-”

 

Before I could finish my sentence, a warm, thick liquid got caught in my throat. I coughed up the contents and wiped my mouth. A crimson hue was spread across my arm and a gasp escaped my lips. Is that… blood? What’s wrong with me? In my peripheral vision, I saw Geoffrey’s figure stand up and walk toward me. My heart raced as negative thoughts clouded my mind. No, he cannot feed from me… I’m his friend! What is he going to do to me? Please, spare me! Oh no, this cannot be happening! Panic ran cold through my veins as my breaths became heavier, to the point of hyperventilation. I have to get out of here! Struggling, I reached toward the door but Geoffrey’s figure stood in the way. I felt the warmth radiating off his body and chills ran down my spine. Gulping nervously, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing ever came out. I’m scared and I’m shocked. My best friend… turned into a bloody leech. Could I ever see him the same again? Can he control his urges just as well as Jonathan? Geoffrey’s pale hand caressed my cheek as his emerald orbs stared into (e/c) ones. Something about his touch felt… so loving. My fear died down as his warmth greeted my skin. I feel… safe. How is he doing this. The corners of his lips twitched into a slight smile, which made my heart skip a beat and my cheeks flushed. He’s so handsome… but why am I just noticing this now? Is it because he is so close to my face? Have I been blind to his beauty this entire time? My breathing returned to a normal rate, as well as my heart. All I could do was stare into his orbs that resembled the richest grasslands of Earth. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat and focused on me. 

 

“Rest now. We will talk later,” Geoffrey reassured me.

 

Immediately, a cooling sensation overcame my cheek and coursed through my body. My muscles seemed to relax and the thoughts in my head became quiet. For once, my body felt at peace. There were no worries or troublesome thoughts, nor danger or pain. I felt my consciousness slipping away, and I freely abided by it. 

 

**Jonathan’s POV**

 

Her soft, (h/c) locks sprawled on the white pillow like a majestic painting. I find it harder and harder to resist the sweet smell of her blood every single day. Even when I am not on her side of town, I can still smell her. Am I going mad? No, I can’t be. I’m able to contain myself around her… yet there is an urge to ravish her like a wild beast. Sighing, I directed my orbs toward the man next to me. He held (Y/n)’s face like she was a prized possession. The corners of my lips furrowed and a rising heat burned in my chest. Why is he touching her like that? I don’t like it at all. Glancing down, I noticed my hand was resting on Geoffrey’s shoulder. My pale fingers were clutching his black trenchcoat, but he didn’t seem to notice. Curiously, I sat beside him and caught a glimpse of his facial expression. A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks but he kept a hardy, calm composure. His emerald orbs rested on (Y/n)’s resting figure. Deep in my heart, I felt sympathy for the hunter. Although he was once my enemy, he has become… an ally of mine. I have never meant him any harm, even when I was his prey. Taking a deep breath, I retracted my hand from his shoulder and watched (Y/n)’s resting figure. Silence filled the room and it felt rather awkward. Should I say something? Why does the hunter weep? I felt Geoffrey’s hot gaze shift toward my figure, catching my attention. My blue orbs locked with his emerald ones. So much pain was hidden in those emerald orbs… and I was the cause of it. How could I be so reckless to turn the hunter into his prey? Mary… Elizabeth… and now Geoffrey. Why must I cause pain? Is it in my nature? Damn this cursed gift, I never wanted to be a sinful creature of the night.

 

“Jonathan,” Geoffrey’s deep voice interrupted my thoughts, “Have I made a mistake?”

 

“Not at all. You’ve done the right thing, bringing her here for treatment,” I answered him.

 

“How is she?” He asked, caressing her hand. 

 

“She is in a state of shock, so she isn’t in much pain. She only has a minor cut on her leg… but I noticed something else.”

 

Geoffrey’s shoulders tensed up, “... The bite?”

 

Glancing at (Y/n)’s neck, I saw the two marks that Geoffrey had left. He had lost control. She lost so much blood, which impacts her vision and hearing. I could sense that he deeply regrets doing that, but it's for our survival. I never wanted to do that to Mary, but it just happened in a blink of an eye. It's so hard to resist temptation and sometimes, it can control us. Glancing at Geoffrey, I responded. 

 

“Yes. You must learn self-control, Geoffrey.”

 

“Considering the bloody gift you’ve burdened me with, it's hard to contain myself around her… I always feel like a danger around her. I never want her in such danger. I should’ve told her about what I have become… thanks to you, Jonathan Emmet Reid,” he frowned.

 

Stuttering, I said, “I-I-”

 

“Tell me,” he said sternly, locking eyes with me, “How does it feel, knowing you cannot be with your loved one?”

 

“Geoffrey, I don’t under-”

 

“I love her and now, I cannot have her. She’s mortal and I… am immortal. We cannot ever be together.”

 

Geoffrey’s words cut like a sword to the heart. Never have I felt so guilty since Mary. This man truly loved (Y/n)... and I ruined it for him. Yet, I feel angered… why? Closing my eyes, I attempted to gather my thoughts, but they were scattered. Geoffrey cannot have (Y/n), her blood is mine… but he had his eyes on her first, what kind of man would steal another’s prize? No, I cannot compare my relationship with (Y/n) to his relationship with her. Surely, they hold something special. Am I intruding in their love? But does (Y/n) feel the same way for Geoffrey? Perhaps… she may feel some way for me? The thought made my cold heart feel warm again. Relaxing my tense muscles, I closed my eyes and sat back in the leather chair. 

 

“Geoffrey, don’t worry about it,” I said, “She will come to accept it. If she can accept me, then she will accept you.”

 

Silence filled my ears, until a voice angrily shouted, “YOU TOOK HER FROM ME, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! I’LL FUCKIN’ KILL YOU!”

 

My orbs shot open and fixated upon Geoffrey’s figure. Quickly, he stood up and grabbed his iron sword and pointed it at me. His eyes held a flurry of emotions: anger, sorrow, confusion, and disappointment. Calmly, I took a deep breath and stood up. His threats didn’t bother me much since they’re usually empty… but this seemed real. This threat held a strong emotion: anger. His breathing became quicker as his face reddened from fury. Clearing my throat, I tried to soothe the tense environment. 

 

“Listen to me-”

 

“LISTEN TO YOU?! HAH, I’D RATHER LISTEN TO A BLUBBERING FOOL ON THE STREET!”

 

“I HAVE A PROPOSITION,” I shouted.

 

Geoffrey, taken aback by my reaction, closed his mouth and stared at me with a menacing, unforgiving expression. He set his sword down and sat across from me, analyzing my body language. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Apologies for rudeness, it was very ungenteel of me. You and I both know (Y/n) is one of a kind, you have feelings for her… as do I,” I said, biting my lip at my last words.

 

“BAH! You have no true feelings for her, you only want her blood,” he furrowed his brows.

 

“No, there is an attraction between us. It almost feels… magnetic, I cannot describe it. She reminds me so much of my sweet Elizabeth, but better.”

 

“You’re a mourning man, Reid. You only love her because she reminds you of your Elizabeth, not because of her individuality.”

 

“You do not understand, Geoffrey. I have undeniable feelings for (Y/n), and I am willing to fight for her.”

 

Geoffrey’s ears perked up and a wicked smirk adorned his lips, “I’ve fought you- I mean, our kind for years. I know how to kill, flay, gut, and burn a vampire. Don’t think I’ll spare you for (Y/n)’s sake.”

 

“I propose the best man will have the girl, and that will be determined in a fight. It only seems reasonable since we feel the same way. There is no peaceful way to settle this ordeal,” I said, staring at Geoffrey.

 

Geoffrey stood up and picked up the sword, flipping it around like a toy. The corners of his lips were curled up in a grin and a snarky laugh escaped his lips. He grabbed the crossbow that rested on his belt and installed it onto his arm. Watching him, I devised a plan in my head. Feeling around in my pocket, I felt the glass containers of the blood needles, as well as my revolver. Glancing down, I noticed my slightly rusted scythe was resting in my belt the entire time. Perfect. I have everything set, and all is according to plan. Geoffrey cleared his throat and pointed his sword at his neck. A wild, crazed grin played upon his lips. 

 

“You’re a dead man, Jonathan Reid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The juicy duo has returned for more neck breaking adventures. College is thankfully on break for a couple of weeks. So with that time resting in our hands we shall do our best to update everything! Thanks for reading our creations. ~ With love Peachysav & Misst2018


	5. Part V: Immortal Intoxication

 

Drearily, I rub my eyes and look around at my surroundings. The room is blank; empty and devoid of any signs of life. Where am I? Is this a dream? Curiously, I walk around the room. My heels clack against the white floor as my (e/c) eyes scan the room. Huh? It's just an empty, white room. Why am I here? What is my purpose here? Sighing, I walk toward the end of the room and rest my hand against the wall. It felt so cold and unwelcoming, and the texture was rather smooth, yet it didn’t feel genuine. Suddenly, a loud creak resounded from the other end of the room, breaking me out of my thoughts. Looking over my shoulder, I see two familiar figures standing in front of two wooden doors. The figures are spread apart; at least 15 feet away from each other and 20 feet away from me. Squinting, I closely analyze the details of the figures and gasp.

 

“G-Geoffrey… why are you here? Jonathan… why are you here too? W-Where am I?” I ask, confusion laced in my voice.

 

Slowly, Geoffrey turns to face me and replies, “Don’t be scared, my love. Come with me.”

 

Geoffrey held out his hand, locking his emerald orbs with mine. W-What? What is going on? He completely avoided my question. Nervously, I look down at his hand. He was very pale and seemed to lack warmth. What’s wrong with him?

 

“Your hand… what happened to you?” I say in an almost whisper, taking a step back. 

 

“Don’t fret. Please, take my hand. Let's leave,” he reassured me with a warm smile.

 

Something is not right. Something feels very, very wrong. I want to take his hand… but I am afraid. Geoffrey is a vampire, how can I trust him? I feel my heart beat increase, as well as my breathing rate. A drop of sweat rolls down my forehead as I take a deep breath. Jonathan is also a vampire… but why do I trust him over Geoffrey? What’s wrong with me? I’ve known Geoffrey since childhood… why do I feel this way? I shake my head and take a few steps back. I cannot help but imagine all the possibilities… has he lied throughout our entire friendship? 

 

“No… I can’t trust you.”

 

“(Y/n), what makes you say that?” He asks, emerald eyes laced with concern, “Do you think that I would hurt you in any way?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” I trail off, nervously looking at the white floor.

 

“You can always trust me, my lady,” a deep voice interrupts our conversation.

 

My heart skips a beat upon hearing the soothing tone of Jonathan’s voice. My eyes darted to his figure, gazing into his ice blue eyes. I felt my heart rate quell upon laying eyes on him. I feel like I can trust him… but why? Have I gone mad? Why can I trust a man that I have known for a month over a man I have known my entire life? Nervously biting my lip, I take a step toward Jonathan. Geoffrey’s gaze burns into my figure as I begin to reach for Jonathan, walking toward him.

 

“How can you trust that bloody bastard? You’ve known me for so much longer… why would you choose him?” Geoffrey questions. 

 

Considering his questions, I look at him and respond, “No… you lied to me. How can I trust you?”

 

“Lied? I would never lie to you, my love. The only man that would lie to you is Dr. Jonathan Emmet Reid,” his glares at Jonathan before locking eyes with me.

 

“G-Geoffrey,” I felt my heart ache as I stutter his name, “How can I trust you… after you hid the fact that you’re a vampire.”

 

Geoffrey appeared stunned as no words came out of his mouth. His gaze travels from my figure to the floor. He looks rather ashamed and guilty. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. Have I been too harsh on my friend? He does have a point… why would I decide to choose Jonathan over him? Clearly, I’ve known Geoffrey much longer and have a stronger bond… but I cannot help this uncomfortable feeling of mistrust. I stop in my tracks and return my hand to my side. I stand in the middle of the two men, glancing at both of them. Jonathan held a hard gaze on my figure, as well as Geoffrey. I tuck a (h/c) lock behind my ear and close my eyes, exhaling deeply. I need to get my emotions together. Why are my feelings so scattered? Have I become smitten with both Geoffrey and Jonathan? No, I must be confused. What kind of lady would have feelings for two men at once? Only a harlot would be interested in multiple men. 

 

“I… can’t,” I whisper.

 

“What troubles you, my lady?” Jonathan asks.

 

“I can’t choose. I like you both… but I am not sure if I love either of you or if I have stronger feelings for one of you. I cannot decide.”

 

“Please… come with me, my love. I need you. My heart is yours,” I hear Geoffrey murmur.

 

“No, come with me, (Y/n). You have captured my heart… and I can’t stand being without you,” Jonathan whispers.

 

“No… I cannot-”

 

“Yes, you can. Take my hand,” Geoffrey raises his voice.

 

“He lied to you. Take my hand, my lady,” Jonathan states in a harsh tone.

 

“Don’t listen to a word that seeps from that bloody bastard’s mouth. You cannot trust him, come with me,” Geoffrey nearly yells.

 

“S-Sto-”

 

“We can live a long, happy life together. There will be no mistrust and no drama,” Jonathan reassures me, interrupting my plea.

 

“He will only use you as a feeding source,” Geoffrey scowls.

 

“Gentlemen, please-”

 

“Why accuse me of such an absur-”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

✧★☽★☽★☽★☽★✧

 

Air filled my lungs rapidly as I shot up from my resting position. What had just happened? Was that a dream? It felt all too real. My heart raced as I breathed heavily. My vision was blurry, so I couldn’t see anything really around the room. Where am I? Am I possibly dead? Suddenly, I heard a crash, followed by the shattering of glass. What’s going on? Fear runs through my veins as I rub my eyes vigorously, hoping that my vision would clear up. The sounds of manly groans echoed in my ear and a horrid thought crossed my mind. Could that be… Jonathan? No… is he being attacked? My heart dropped at the very thought of Jonathan being hurt. Who would set out to hurt such a kind gentleman? I slowly started to regain my vision as I could make out two masculine figures in front of me. One of the figures held a long, silver object and pointed it toward the other figure, which held a wooden post that seemed sharpened at one end. I could easily make out the crimson splatters that were on the light floor tiles, as well as white walls. No… it can’t be! Somebody is hurting Jonathan! My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as I sprang up. Glancing around and allowing my vision to fully focus, I noticed I was previously laying in a white hospital bed. I was wearing a light blue hospital robe and I wore a white wristband that read: 

(Y/n), (Age number), Head trauma and excessive bleeding

 

“What in the bloody hell?” I whisper to myself.

 

What in God’s name happened to me? I can’t seem to clearly remember anything. Bloody hell, why is my brain so fucking useless at times?! Why can’t I remember?! Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as a bellowing cry of pain pierced my eardrums. Looking in front of me, my mouth dropped in horror upon the bloody, horrid site. As I suspected, Jonathan was fighting with a man that I would have never suspected: Geoffrey. I gasped as I watched them in shock. Geoffrey had his favored, silver sword perched by Jonathan’s neck as Jonathan pressed a sharpened stake by Geoffrey’s heart. Never have I seen such hatred in Geoffrey’s emerald eyes or Jonathan’s ice blue ones. I saw Jonathan’s trench coat was nearly torn to shreds, as well as Geoffrey’s blazer and trench coat. Blood stained Geoffrey’s cheeks as he gritted his teeth, breathing heavily. Jonathan had open cuts on his forehead and neck, slowly bleeding and grunting from the pressure to stand his ground. Have they truly gone MAD?! ARE THEY INSANE?! 

 

“G-Gentlemen, p-please…”

 

I can barely force the words out of my mouth due to the horror in front of me. I’m paralyzed and utterly scared to death. Are they truly going to kill each other? I have to put an end to this NOW! I feel adrenaline rush through my veins as my legs swiftly carry me towards them. I don’t care if I’m caught in the crossfire between them, this has to stop. I cannot stand back and watch my two friends hurt each other! What friend would I be to allow such violence? I manage to nudge between them and use the advantage to pry them off each other, holding them back with my hands. Of course, my actions are reckless but I do not give a bloody damn about it! My hands rest on both of their chests as I glance at the two men. Jonathan’s gaze softened as he looked down at my figure while Geoffrey kept his emerald orbs locked on Jonathan. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as a warmth seemed to cascade through my body. The silence in the room was almost killer as the two men breathed heavily. I could feel their hot breath tickle my cheeks. Clearing my throat, I decided to break the silence.

 

“Are you both madmen? What has gotten into you both?!”

 

“Darling,” Geoffrey spoke rather softly, “Please stay out of this.”

 

“Geoffrey, how can I stay out of this if you both are KILLING EACH OTHER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!” I furrow my brows.

 

“He’s right, (Y/n)... this is a business only for us men,” Jonathan chimed in, wiping the blood off his forehead.

 

“No! It is MY BUSINESS AS WELL! IT IS MY BUSINESS WHEN TWO OF MY FRIENDS ARE KILLING EACH OTHER! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!” I yell, anger building up inside of me.

 

“You do not understand, my love. It is a rather absurd situation.”

 

“Bu-”

 

Before I could respond to Geoffrey, he reached over and dealt a strong blow to Jonathan’s face with his balled fist. A groan of pain escaped Jonathan’s chapped lips as he shot a deadly gaze toward Geoffrey, pulling back his arm and striking Geoffrey on the nose. Geoffrey did manage to lean back enough to where the punch barely landed on the tip of his nose, which caused him to bellow with laughter. 

 

“HAH! You are pathetic, Jonathan! Clearly, you have no training in simple offense and defense,” Geoffrey laughed.

 

“I’m merely holding back for the sake of (Y/n),” Jonathan replies. 

 

“Don’t use her as an excuse for your weakness.”

 

“Plea-”

 

“Perhaps we should settle this outside so the lady won’t have to see more violence?” Jonathan interrupts me.

 

“Fair enough, let’s go. I’ll cut you down till you’re nothing but blood and bone,” Geoffrey threatened. 

 

“ENOUGH! I CANNOT ENDURE THIS ANYMORE!”

 

Without hesitation, I reach my hand up and strike both men swiftly on their cheeks. How dare they talk over me?! What is wrong with them?! How could they completely ignore me, let alone disregard my plea to stop their unethical violence?! I felt a few hot tears bubbles in my eyes as I take a step away from them, looking at them both in the eyes. Geoffrey’s orbs softened and held a sense of guilt, as well as Jonathan’s orbs. Biting my lip in anger, I take a deep breath and try to calmly collect my thoughts before I speak. I do not want my words to come off as pure fury. I feel my heart race start to slow to a normal pace as I exhale deeply. 

 

“Please do not ignore me this time. I beg you both, please let me speak and hear me out… and do not interrupt me this time.”

 

“O-Of course, my lady,” Jonathan responds, slightly hanging his head down.

 

Geoffrey remains silent but releases a slight whisper, “Yes, my love.”

 

Clearing my throat, I give them a piece of my mind, “What has gotten into you gentlemen? Have you both gone truly mad?! You both should be utterly ashamed of your reckless, violent actions! You could have killed each other! Not only that, you both choose to fight in a hospital full of patients and doctors?! What if a doctor or a patient were to walk in on this savage nonsense?! What kind of behavior would you be advocating?! Shame on you, Jonathan Reid. Shame on you for acting unethical and setting a bad attitude for such a high status: a doctor! Have you completely lost your mind? Where are your morals? And shame on you, Geoffrey McCullum. How could you engage in a fight in a hospital during these dark times? You’re setting a negative example for your guards: the Priwen! Shame on you both. I cannot believe this.”

 

“(Y/n)-”

 

“Do not call out my name,” I glare at Jonathan, who wore a look of utter shame.

 

His ice blue orbs trail to the floor as he sighs. Taking off his bloody trench coat, he sets it on the nearby velvet chair and ruffles his black locks. Geoffrey nervously scratches the back of his head, keeping his jade orbs glued to the white floor tile. Sniffing, I grab a handkerchief that rests on the nearby wooden end table and wipe away my tears. My mind is swelling with thoughts and my heart is heavy with emotions: anger, sorrow, confusion, and a hint of fear. Jonathan steals a glance at Geoffrey. His gaze isn’t malevolent anymore, rather it is sorrowful. Geoffrey, who was enraged earlier, has calmed down and now wears a shameful expression. The two men didn’t bother to speak. The air was thick and tense, and it was beginning to choke me. I have to speak. I need answers… from Geoffrey. 

 

“Geoffrey…”

 

Lifting his head, he quickly responds, “Yes?”   
  
“How long has it been?”

 

“E-Excuse me?” He stutters, confused at my question.

 

“How long have you been… a vampire?”

 

He seemed quite surprised at my sudden question. His green orbs widened in shock as his mouth hung open. No words escaped his lips. Am I right? He has been hiding the fact that he’s a vampire. Jonathan watched us from afar, lips formed into a slight frown. Geoffrey cleared his throat as his gaze shifted toward me.

 

“My love… I didn’t choose to be a vampire.”

 

“Geoffrey… how long have you kept this secret? You… you lied to me,” my voice cracks.

 

“I would never lie to you,” his gaze softens.

 

“But you did. You did, Geoffrey. All this time, you kept your true identity under wraps… and didn’t trust to tell me?”

 

Taking a deep breath, he spoke, “I just didn’t want you to fear me.”

 

Looking down, I respond, “I would never fear you, Geoffrey… but now, I don’t think I can trust you.”

 

“Why? Why can’t you trust me? I’ve known you for so long… and I’ve always been there for you, as a friend and a shoulder to lean on! Do you think I wanted to become a vampire? For God’s sake, I didn’t want to become a bloody leech! You remember what I told you about my father and my mother. I do not want to become my own enemy.”

 

“But you are your own enemy.”

 

Sighing, he whispers, “Yes… I’ve become a creature of the night… but the man standing behind me is the one who burdened me with this curse.”

 

Quickly, my eyes trail to Jonathan, “Is… Is that true?”

 

Jonathan stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding his head, “He speaks the truth, my lady.”

 

“No… no… this cannot be… you turned Geoffrey into a vampire?” I felt the heat of my body rise as my anger returned.

 

“He left me no other choice! He was going to kill me!”

 

“Th-This is complete madness! I cannot believe what I am hearing!”

 

During my angry haze, my eyes stole a quick glance at my reflection in the mirror. I released a gasp of pure and utter shock. I couldn’t believe the image before my eyes. Two bite marks clear as day sat visibly on the crook of my neck. Releasing a shaky breath, I slowly dragged my fingers across them, flinching slightly. When did these get put here? My thoughts raced faster than light, but I could only hold my head as the confusion set in. That is until a memory from the back of my mind surfaced. I can remember being bitten but I can’t remember by whom. My mind couldn’t give me an answer, but my gut pointed fingers at Geoffrey. How could he do such a thing? First I find out that he’s been lying to me, and now this? Did he even consider me his friend in the first place, or was I predestined to be his food supply. Tears clung to the brim of my eye as my gaze fell upon him.   
  
  
“Geoffrey, h-how could you,” My voice cracked a little, “ I trusted you.”   
  
  
“You don’t honestly think I-I would do such a thing? R-right,” he stutters

  
  


“I just can’t believe I trusted you.”   
  
  


“(Y/n),” Jonathan whispered as a look of guilt washed over his features

  
  


“Enough,” I whispered, “I’ve had enough of the lies and fraudulence!” 

 

I couldn’t hold back my tears any longer. My heart grew numb, while my sight was groggy. I can’t bear to be in the same room as them right now. I have to get out, I have to get out now. Without looking at either of the two males, I ran out of the room. I didn’t know where I was going, but I just needed a quiet place to think. People in the hospital looked at me as if I was some kind of madwoman. But their faces became a blur during my saddened state.

  
  


**Third Person Pov**

 

The room's atmosphere grew cold, as (y/n) ran from the room in a hectic rush. Geoffrey called out her name but she never stopped. The two men stood there for a minute in silence as the realization hit. They had both deceived (Y/n) in the worst way possible. Now that the truth has been revealed all was silent. The lingering silence was bittersweet at the moment, as it allowed everything to sink in. However, Geoffrey began to dart to the door but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

  
  


“Unhand me I must go to her,” 

  
  


“You and I both know that's not wise at the moment,” Jonathan said while releasing a sigh, “It's best if she is left, so she can think things through.”

 

“What would you know about her and how she feels,” Geoffrey replied harshly while shrugging off Jonathan's hand.   
  


 

“We behaved like immature children Geoffrey, and at what cause? All we did was cause her to hate us. The pain that was reflected through her eyes was our doing. Not only that but her finding out you were the thing you claim to hate so dearly broke her trust.”

  
  


Geoffrey hung his head in shame, “Perhaps you’re right. I just hope she's okay and our mistakes haven’t caused too much damage.”

 

“All we can do now is wait, for it is in the hands of fate now.”


End file.
